what_iffandomcom-20200222-history
What if the Gumazing Gum Girl debuted in the 1960s/characters/film characters
''Who Censored Gum Girl?'' (1983) Goo Patrol * Smitty: The yellow cat who serves to be a leader of the Goo Patrol. * Smelly: The green skunk. * Ollie: The red octopus. * Mutt: The blue bulldog. * Scarfield: The orange cat ''Gabby and Rico'' (1987) Rick Ryme The brown fox who serves as a primary antagonist in ''Gabby and Rico''. ''Smoot'' (1999) Ernest The ink dragon who was Diablo Man's new partner. He was voiced by Matt Stone. Christophe the Mole A little boy who explains about Diablo Man and Ernest. He was voiced by Trey Parker. ''Officer Yee'' (2000) Spotty ''Stage Mom'' (2001) Lou The beagle pup whose friends with ''Stage Mom''. He was voiced by Tobey Maguire. Butch The wise dog that helps Stage Mom stop Mr. Tinkles. He was voiced by Alec Baldwin. Mr. Tinkles The white cat who was the antagonist of ''Stage Mom''. He was voiced by Sean Hayes. ''Gum Girl and the Voyage of Rico Gomez'' (2002) Smokey Mouse The white mouse who befriends with Gum Girl. He was voiced by Michael J. Fox. Margalo The yellow bird who befriends with Rico Gomez. She was voiced by Melanie Griffith. Falcon The antagonist falcon that kidnaps Margalo. He was voiced by James Woods. ''The Gumazing Gum Girl!'' (2003) Larry Quinn Larry Quinn (voiced by Alec Baldwin) is a lazy, unemployed man who serves as a secondary antagonist in the 2003 Live-action/CGI remake. ''Rico: The Curse of the Franken-Gum-Wad'' (2004) Doctor Franken-Gum-Wad The humanoid doctor who was made out of gum. She creates scary monsters, but fail to create the last monster. She was voiced by Janice Kawaye. Her monsters are: * The Pterodactyl Ghost (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A green Pterodactyl monster. * The Black Knight (Voiced by Bob Papenbrook) - A knight with a black armor. * The Miner (Voiced by C. Ernst Harth) * The Diver * The Zombie * The Red-eyed Skeleton (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * The Green-eyed Skeleton (Voiced by Wally Wingert) * The Cotton Candy Glob (Voiced by Michael J. Sorich) - A monster made of cotton candy. * The 10,000 Volt Ghost (Voiced by Terrance Stone) - An orange electric ghost. * The Tar Monster (Voiced by Michael J. Sorich) - A monster made of tar. Frankenbase Franken-Gum-Wad's computer husband. ''Who Discovered Gum Girl'' (2004) King Max King Maxwell Bluebury (voiced by John Cleese) is a blue rubber humanoid king that rules the faraway castle. Maxwell Bluebury makes his debut in ''Who Discovered Gum Girl?''. When Mrs. Gomez arrives at the castle with Gabby, he is surprised that Gabby was a superhero. He had secretly made a promise to the Fairy Godmother that her son Prince Charming would marry Mrs. Gomez. Queen Jammy Queen Jammy Shortshake (voiced by Julie Andrews) is a sheep-like humanoid that rules over the far away castle. Jammy Shortshake makes her debut in ''Who Discovered Gum Girl''. Although initially surprised at Gabby, who was now a superhero, she is understanding of what has happened and, seeing that Rico was a fan of Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina. When Max is turned back into the frog at the end of the film, she still accepts him as she did years ago. Hungry Wolf Hungry Wolf is a red wolf who was taken to sleep in the highest room of the tallest tower. Prince Charming Prince Charming (voiced by Rupert Everett) is the son of the Fairy Godmother. He serves as an antagonist in ''Who Discovered Gum Girl?'' and ''Wanted Dead or Alive: A Rico Gomez Movie''. Fairy Godmother Fairy Godmother (voiced by Jennifer Saunders) is a scheming, conniving opportunist, loosely based on the fairy-tale Cinderella's "Fairy Godmother." She serves as a main antagonist of ''Who Discovered Gum Girl!'' ''Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja'' (2004) Goofy Goober A large goofy peanut, and mascot of "Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat". "Goofy Goober's" is a spoof of "Chuck E. Cheese's" and Goober brand combination peanut butter and jelly stripes. Goofy Goober waiter Waiter at the Goofy Goober. Does not like his job. Goofy Goober clock Clock that presents the Goofy Goober Peanut guy. Clay The guy who sold Stage Mom's tiara to Goo City. His voice is heard on the answering machine. Actually Franken-Gum-Wad in disguise. Neptune Neptune (voiced by Jeffrey Tambor) is a mighty, trident-wielding merman god who rules the sea, based on the mythological deity of the same name. He resides near Stockton with his daughter Mindy and resembles a green-skinned king with a robe, neatly-trimmed hair, a domed crown to cover his bald spot, and powers limited to what can be exercised through his trident. Princess Mindy Mindy (voiced by Scarlett Johansson) is King Neptune's daughter. She is Natalie Gooch's love interest. She is a motherly and friendly person and a very good friend of Gum Girl, Rico, Ninja-Rina, and Natalie. She appears in ''Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja''. Crown Polisher Polishes Neptune's crown. He was almost sentenced to 2 decades in the Dungeon for touching Neptune's crown but was saved by Mindy. Squire Neptune's Squire. Victor Victor is a leader of a thug tug thug. He did not like if someone plays with gum. Floyd and Lloyd Gas station employees who insulted Gum Girl, Rico, Ninja-Rina, Natalie, and Dennis. Ice-cream lady Actually a bump on a frog fish's tongue disguised to look like an old lady. The monster uses her to lure unsuspecting prey. Rico got his hands stuck on a "fake" ice cream bowl and was nearly devoured by the beast. The monster also has a cat-shaped bump as well. Her voice was provided by Sirena Irwin. Monsters of the Trench The trench monsters appearing in ''Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja''. Live in the giant trench that the gang had to cross in the Movie. Tried to eat gang until they proved their "stickiness", later followed the gang, but later got offended at Rico's remark about "hideous monsters." * Big blue road monster * Green three eyed monster * Red squid * Big orange monster * A purple lobster dragon * Green one-eyed monster with three arms on its head * Snail with eyes on its shell * Big yellow monster with an eye in its stalk * Clam with one eye on its mouth Dennis Dennis (voiced by Alec Baldwin) is a hitman hired by Franken-Gum-Wad to assassinate Gum Girl, Rico, Natalie, and Ninja-Rina before they are able to retrieve Stage Mom's tiara from Goo City. Before he manages to do that, however, he is first stomped by the best friendly Cyclops, then hit by a pier. He appeared in ''Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja'', then appeared in the flashback from ''Sol Azteca 2: Where's My Tacos''. Cyclops Cyclops (voiced by Neil Ross) is a monster who is Gum Girl and Rico's friend, appearing in ''Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja'' and ''Sol Azteca 2: Where's my Tacos''. Mindy describes him as "the worst of all hazards". He is the owner of "Goo City", which is really the name of a toy store. Alexander Slam Bell The toy that was made to look like Alexander Graham Bell in Goo City. David Hasselhoff David Hasselhoff is an actor that appeared in ''Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja''. Were-Ninja Ninja-Rina's werewolf ego. ''Crab Man'' (2005) Dragon buddies Drake Drake (voiced by Johnny Depp (young Drake voiced by Blair Dunlop)) is depicted as a blue dragon who debuts as Maria's buddy in ''Crab Man''. Drag Drag (voiced by Freddie Highmore) is a red dragon that is Drake's daughter. ''A Ninja Rina Movie'' (2006) Crash and Eddie '''Crash''' (voiced by Seann William Scott) and '''Eddie''' (voiced by Josh Peck) are two twin brother opossums. Adoptive friends of Ms. Smoot, they cared for her and taught her to hang by her tail from a tree branch when she slept, as they did. They are shown to be adventurous and fun-loving, courtesy of the fact that they're both very stupid. Tony '''Fast Tony''' (voiced by Jay Leno) was a peddler Turtle trying to give off items such as boats, which by chance, he predicted and it came true. Fast Tony would give off products in exchange for whatever the other animals would bring by with the help of his "''assistant''", an insipid turtle named Stu. Stu '''Stu''' (voiced by Tom Fahn) was a turtle who was Fast Tony's partner. He seemed to be disliked by Tony due to his stupid personality. Gunslinger '''The Lone Gunslinger''' (voiced by Will Arnett) is a vulture. The Lone Gunslinger arrives to confirm Ninja-Rina's suspicions to the people at Park that the dam will break. In the storybook version, he and his fellow bird were shown to be feasting on Cretaceous and Maelstrom's corpses. Cretaceous '''Cretaceous''' is a shark. He, along with Maelstrom, are the main antagonists of ''A Ninja-Rina Movie''. In the storybook version, The Lone Gunslinger and his fellow birds were shown to be feasting on Cretaceous and Maelstrom. Maelstrom '''Maelstrom''' is a shark. He, along with Cretaceous, are the main antagonists of the ''A Ninja-Rina Movie''. In the storybook version, The Lone Gunslinger and his fellow birds were shown to be feasting on Cretaceous and Maelstrom. Piranhas The number of '''Piranhas''' resided in the lakes of the park, where they were pursued by flocks of birds and scattered by other animals. In ''Ravi and the Time Machine'', a school of piranha met a baby Tyrannosaurus Rex and bared their teeth at it. The young Tyrannosaurus Rex bared his own teeth and frightened the fish off. The Mini-Sloths A tribe of '''Mini Sloths''' are tiny sloths who worship Ninja-Rina and call her "Fire Queen". Immediately afterwards, they try to throw her into lava, believing that they can avert the flood by sacrificing her. However, she escapes. ''Wanted Dead or Alive: A Rico Gomez Movie'' (2007) Arthur Pendragon '''Arthur Pendragon''' (voiced by Josh Timberlake) is a supporting character who appears in ''Wanted Dead or Alive: A Rico Gomez Movie'' and is based on King Arthur. He is the only heir apparent to the faraway throne. ''The Tale of Ravi Rodriguez'' (2007) Ian Hawke Ian serves as the main antagonist in ''The Tale of Ravi Rodriguez'' and ''Who Censored Mr. Hansen''. He is Mr. Rodriguez's friend-turned-rival and former college roommate and serves as the CEO of Stockton Records. He is played by David Cross. Clare Wilson Claire is Ravi's ex-girlfriend who adores Voodoo and Yoodoo after she finally gets to meet them. She becomes good friends with Ravi again by the end of the movie. She is played by Cameron Richardson. ''Stage Mom: Road to Indiana'' (2008) Loog Loog (voiced by Alec Baldwin) is a tiki with a large black pompadour and green eyes. He also calls Stage Mom pathetic. When asked why he wants to become an alpha, he replies "I'm better looking, I have better hair, I'm deceivingly smart, and I want everyone else to do what I say" Loog usually acts like he thinks he is smart and has good leadership, but he only is trying to become alpha because he wants to be in charge. Loog often looks at other characters while making an evil unnoticed face where he crosses his arms in front of his chest and makes a big smirk, usually when he is planning to do something that is not good. Raffiela Raffiela (voiced by Sherri Shepard) is the cozy blue sheep who befriends with Stage Mom. Teetsi ''Malik and Maria: FairyTopia'' (2008) Lollipop King Laverna ''Ravi and the Time Machine'' (2009) Weasel A pet weasel (voiced by Simon Pegg) that makes an appearance in ''Ravi and the Time Machine''. He is missing his right eye and wears a eyepatch, as well as having a scar on one of his ears and seems slightly insane. He returns to help the people with a pillar and rejoins them to stop the dangerous asteroid in ''Sol Azteca 2: Where's My Tacos?''. Rudy '''Rudy''' (voiced by Frank Welker) was a gigantic albino ''Baryonyx'' and the main antagonist of ''Ravi and the Time Machine'' who is feared by all the creatures in the valley except Weasel. Weasel and Rudy made a brief cameo in ''Malik and Maria: The Movie''. ''The Three Escaping Monkeys'' (2010) Kitty Galore A sphinx cat who serves as a main antagonist in ''The Three Escaping Monkeys''. ''Gum Girl and Rico: Alien Madness'' (2011) Master Thundering Rhino '''Master Thundering Rhino''' (voiced by Victor Garber) was shown to be the leader of the Masters' Council that protects the planet Toonville. He was strong, fast, and said to have an "impenetrable horn defense." He wielded a battle hammer called the Cloud Hammer and used it easily. Master Storming Ox '''Master Storming Ox''' (voiced by Dennis Haysbert) is one of the Masters of planet Toonville and a member of the Masters' Council. He is an expert strategist whose horns can penetrate anything. Master Croc '''Master Croc''' (voiced by Jean-Claude Van Damme) is one of the Masters of planet Toonvile and member of the Master's Council. He is a saltwater crocodile with a spiked metal ball on the tip of his tail and extreme fighting skills both in and out of water. Master Boar '''Master Boar''' (voiced by Conrad Vernon) was a Master who was supposed to appear as a member of the Masters' Council in ''Gum Girl and Rico: Alien Madness'', but was scrapped. Lord Shen '''Lord Shen''' (voiced by Gary Oldman) is the main antagonist of ''Gum Girl and Rico: Alien Madness''. He is a leucistic peacock desperate to regain happiness by conquering all of Stockton. Wolf Boss '''Wolf Boss''' (voiced by Danny McBride) is the secondary antagonist of ''Gum Girl and Rico: Alien Madness''. He is Shen's former second-in-command who leads a Wolf Army working for Shen and sees with only one eye. ''Rico: The New Bubblegum Superhero'' (2011) Evil Aztec The Aztec wizard beast who hates gum and serves as a primary antagonist in ''Rico: The New Bubblegum Hero'' and ''Rico: Sticking Himself to Crime''. He was voiced by Hank Azaria. Cat McAztec The Aztec cat who serves as a secondary antagonist in ''Rico: The New Bubblegum Hero'' and ''Rico: Sticking Himself to Crime''. He was voiced by Frank Welker. ''Sol Azteca'' (2012) Vitaly Vitaly (voiced by Bryan Cranston) is a Siberian tiger with a Russian accent who is a leader of a traveling circus in ''Sol Azteca''. Gia Gia (voiced by Jessica Chastain) is a jaguar with a stereotypical Italian accent who is part of the traveling circus in ''Sol Azteca''. She wears a blue woven floral necklace, has gold eyes and has heart-shaped palms. She is Sol Azteca's friend who is always on the lookout to discover something new and gets her chance when she convinces a reluctant Sol Azteca to teach her the trapeze – "Circus Americano" style. Stefano Stefano (voiced by Martin Short) is a New Zealand sea lion with an Italian accent and curly whiskers. He is part of the traveling circus in ''Sol Azteca'' and is a happy, fun-loving Italian sea lion who always looks on the brighter side of things. A true entertainer at heart, he is up for any challenge to save the circus, even convincing Sol Azteca that the show must go on. Sonya Sonya (voiced by Frank Welker) is the traveling circus' most ferocious Eurasian brown bear who appears in ''Sol Azteca''. Her tricycle riding act is only topped by her ridiculous tutu. The Horse Triplets Esperanza, Esmeralda, and Ernestina (voiced by Paz Vega) are three of the new characters in ''Sol Azteca''. They are white Andalusian Mares who like Bluey and are part of the circus. All their names start with "E" and end with "A". When Pinky and Bluey group improved the Circus Zaragoza, the Andalusian Triplets bounced on the trampolines during their act while wearing butterfly wings on their outfits. They were listed as "Horses" in the credits. The Dancing Dogs The Dancing Dogs are a group of six performing dogs with British accents as members of the traveling circus in ''Sol Azteca''. They tend to fight and argue with each other and they hate being called cute and cuddly. The Dancing Dogs consist of Frankie the Entlebucher Mountain Dog (voiced by Nick Fletcher), Freddie the Great Dane (voiced by Vinnie Jones), Jonesy the Bernese Mountain Dog (voiced by Steve Jones), Shakey the Brown Bernese Mountain Dog (voiced by Jules de Jongh), Bobby the Beagle, and Sammy the Dachshund. Only the first three are credited. Manu and Maya Manu and Maya are two performing Indian elephants as members of the traveling circus in ''Sol Azteca''. Their names are revealed in the DVD commentary as well as the fact that they are German. According to Tom McGrath, they are very nice and great to work with. They remain silent in the film due to the fact that their possible dialogue was cut from the film. Captain Fry Captain Wrench Fry (voiced by Frances McDormand) is yellow humanoid that is a control officer who serves as the main antagonist in ''Sol Azteca''. She is the best control officer with a perfect success record. She is a big-game hunter and has extraordinary tracking skills, as well as superhuman strength and a habit of mounting the heads of every animal or human she has caught on her wall. Like Bearguard, she is incredibly resistant to injury. ''Malik and Maria: The Movie'' (2012) Gutt '''Gutt''' (voiced by Peter Dinklage) is an ape who is a self-styled master and pirate captain of the high seas. His name is based on the long sharpened fingernails that he uses to "gut" his enemies. He is the main antagonist of the Malik and Maria film. Raz '''Raz''' (voiced by Rebel Wilson) is an Australian kangaroo who serves as the crew's resident weapons and artillery expert, hiding an arsenal of deadly bone swords in her pouch and using her powerful legs to launch projectiles at enemies by kicking them. Squint '''Squint''' (voiced by Aziz Ansari, later voiced by Seth Green) is a rabbit. He makes his appearance in ''Malik and Maria: The Movie'' and ''Gum Girl and the Great Egg-Scapade''. He is overconfident, somewhat psychotic, and dislikes being called adorable; he is berated many times by Gutt for trying to assume authority over the crew. Silas '''Silas''' (voiced by Alain Chabat) is a bird from the south of France with the feet of a blue-footed booby who usually scouts out for trouble ahead of the pirates. Dobson '''Dobson''' is a beast, who speaks in growls, oinks, and other pig noises (although he appeared to be singing along with the crew in the "Master of the Seas" musical sequence). He appears in ''Malik and Maria: The Movie''. Gupta '''Gupta''' (voiced by Kunal Nayyar) is a badger who's fur pattern on his back resembles a skull and crossbones, allowing the crew to use him as their pirate flag. He appears in ''Malik and Maria: The Movie''.''.'' Flynn '''Flynn''' (voiced by Nick Frost) is a large English elephant seal who makes his first appearance in ''Malik and Maria: The Movie''. His lack of intelligence is the source of comic relief throughout the film. Sirens '''Sirens''' (males are voiced by Alan Tudyk and females are voiced by Ester Dean) are shape-shifting fish-like creatures that lay on rock outcrops near the ocean, where they lure in creatures by casting hallucinations of entities attractive to the creatures (such as loved ones, attractive potential mates, or even items such as Voodoo and Yoodoo's prized nut). They are loosely based on the Sirens of Greek mythology. Pie-Rats A number of''' pirate rats''' (or '''pie-rats''') made their homes on the ship of Captain Gutt, with him at its helm and a number of other animals as its crew. ''Rico: Sticking Himself to Crime'' (2013) The Goopies The evil Gum Girl-like creatures that took over the world. They only appear in ''Rico: Sticking Himself to Crime''. ''Gum Girl: The Nightmare at the School Dance'' (2013) Ima Bitstupid The green mutant cat that serves as a main antagonist in ''Gum Girl: The Nightmare at the School Dance''. Her play on the name is "I'm a bit stupid." She was voiced by Julianne Moore. Ura Bitstupid The red mutant cat that serves as a secondary antagonist in ''Gum Girl: The Nightmare at the School Dance''. Her play on the name is "You're a bit stupid." She was voiced by Chloë Grace Moretz. ''Ravi and the Secret of the Jade Jaguar'' (2014) Dr. Octavius "Dave" Brine Dave (voiced by John Malkovich) is a villainous and disgruntled octopus who appears in ''Ravi and the Secret of the Jade Jaguar'' as the main antagonist. Classified Classified (voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch) is a courageous yet slightly arrogant British wolf and the team leader of North Wind. He is at loggerheads with Ravi. Ravi calls him Classified, who states his name isn't really "Classified". His name is classified (as in "top secret") because he is the leader of the team. Short Fuse Short Fuse (voiced by Ken Jeong) is a Belgian harp seal. He is the North Wind's explosive and demolitions expert. Eva Eva (voiced by Annet Mahendru) is a Russian snowy owl and North Wind's intelligence analyst. Corporal Corporal (voiced by Peter Stormare) is a Norwegian polar bear and the muscle of the North Wind team. He seems to like penguins and he freaks out when other penguins are taken. ''Malik and Maria: Revenge of the Island'' (2015) Bubbles the Dolphin Bubbles (voiced by Matt Berry) is a god-like dolphin who is the overseer of the universe, watching them from a triangular building in outer space. Malik and Robo-Chef accidentally end up in his audience while using Ravi's time machine in ''Malik and Maria: Revenge of the Island''. Burger Beard Burger Beard (played by Antonio Banderas) is a pirate who, upon discovering a book capable of rewriting reality, steals the Fillmore School formula to open up a fast food drive-in while also changing Stockton into a wasteland. He appears as the main antagonist of ''Malik and Maria: Revenge of the Island''. ''An Extremely Ninja-Rina Movie'' (2015) James Suggs Agent James Suggs is the main antagonist of ''An Extremely Ninja-Rina Movie''. He is an air marshal who personally despises Ninja-Rina for being dumped by his girlfriend and plots to hunt them down and have revenge. He is portrayed by Tony Hale. ''A Natalie Movie'' (2016) Kai '''Kai''' (voiced by J. K. Simmons) was the main antagonist of ''A Natalie Movie''. He is the self-proclaimed supreme warlord of Stockton, jade slayer, beast of vengeance, and maker of widows. Jombies The '''Jombies''' are Kai's jade minions in ''A Natalie Movie,'' created from the powers of Porcupine, Gorilla, Croc, Bear, Chicken, and Ms. Smoot, as well as the Badger Twins and most of the Fillmore School Students. Master Bear '''Master Bear''' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) is a brown bear that appears in ''A Natalie Movie''. He is among the Masters that are rounded up by the Fillmore School students to fight Kai. Master Chicken '''Master Chicken''' (voiced by Stephen Kearin) is a chicken that appears in ''A Natalie Movie''. He is among the Masters that are rounded up by Fillmore School Students to fight Kai. Master Dolphin '''Master Dolphin''' is a dolphin who was referenced in ''A'' ''Natalie Movie''. He was a renowned Master. His armor is on display in the Hall of Warriors. Master Badger Twins The '''Master Badger Twins''' are twin deceased badgers that appear in ''A Natalie Movie''. Their powers was stolen by Kai to make his Jombies. Master Gorilla '''Master Gorilla''' is a gorilla that is featured in ''A Natalie Movie''. Master Gorilla is a famed Kung Fu Master who Kai encountered and stole his power to make into one of his Jombies. Master Porcupine '''Master Porcupine''' is a deceased porcupine that appears in ''A Natalie Movie''. His power was stolen by Kai to make his Jombies. ''Sol Azteca 2: Where's My Tacos?'' (2016) Neil DeRavi Rodriguez '''Neil DeRavi Rodriguez''' (voiced by Niel DeGrasse Tyson) is a space astronomer boy who helps Sol Azteca in searching for a way to stop the meteor. He also acts as the narrator of the entire film and is a fourth wall breaker. The Flying Birds Gavin '''Gavin''' (voiced by Nick Offerman) is a tough-as-nails and misguided bird who is part of an extended family of flying birds and the former main antagonist of ''Sol Azteca 2: Where's My Tacos''. Gertie '''Gertie''' (voiced by Stephanie Beatriz) is a posh and foxy bird who is part of an extended family of flying birds. Roger '''Roger''' (voiced by Max Greenfield) is a freaky and cowardly young bird who is part of an extended family of flying birds. Brooke '''Brooke''' (voiced by Jessie J) is a British Sloth living in Geotopia who becomes Sol Azteca's love interest and new girlfriend. She appears in ''Sol Azteca 2: Where's My Tacos''. Shangri Llama '''Shangri Llama''' (voiced by Jesse Tyler Ferguson) is the spiritual leader of Geotopia. He is very flexible, and loves to do Yoga. His personality is very laid back, but can be easily stressed out. Teddy '''Teddy''' (voiced by Michael Strahan) is a friendly Geotopian rabbit who appears in ''Sol Azteca 2: Where's My Tacos''. Francine '''Francine''' (voiced by Melissa Raunch) is a fair-and-square, high-pitched voiced sloth. When Sol Azteca attempts to finally propose to her, she unlikely turns down his offer, leaving him confused and rejected. Bubbles and Misty '''Bubbles and Misty''' (both voiced by Lilly Singh) are unicorns who reside in Geotopia. ''Ravi and the Legend of the Awesome Friendly Fiend'' (2016) Frank Frank Wienerton (voiced by Seth Rogen) is a brave red sausage who makes "fiends" with Ravi Rodriguez in ''Ravi and the Legend of the Awesome Friendly Fiend''. Booby and Bilibee Booby (voiced by Nick Kroll) and Bilibee (voiced by Paul Rudd) are two main antagonists in ''Ravi and the Legend of the Awesome Friendly Fiend''. Staufer Staufer (voiced by James Franco) is a bear who likes mushrooms and serves as a secondary antagonist in ''Ravi and the Legend of the Awesome Friendly Fiend''. Globtopper ''The Adventures of the Gumazing Rico Gomez'' (2017) Meat Bull ''It's a Wonderful Life, Dr. Gomez'' (2020) Poseidon =